A bond that lasts forever
by Annelisek
Summary: A man looks for a miracle his own lifetime but at the end he realizes love is the greatest one
1. Default Chapter

**TITLE:** **_A bond that lasts forever_**

**AUTHOR:** Annelisek annelisek@topmail.com.ar or hermosomichael@yahoo.com

**SUMMARY:** When i watched for the first time "Ghost of Christmas Past" i was in shock. For some reason the perfomances and the story itself pointed straight to my heart. Made me remember some of my fav movies and especially a poem.

**Classified:** G Alternative Universe. Just a little bizarre. A Harm story. (Scully wanted include it in The X-files LOL!).This story is placed inmediately after GOCP but before "Into the breech" 

**DISCLAIMER:** JAG belongs to Paramount, CBS and Belisarius Prod. No Copyright infringement is intended. The X-files belongs to Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox (but it's not a cross over),XtWP belongs to Warner Bros and Rob Tapert

**FEEDBACK:** Yes please!! I would be very happy to read what you think about.Since this is my first fic in English (my mother tongue is Spanish)i would love your comments,critics and curses LOL.Also corrections because of my grammar and spelling mistakes will be LOVED. (i hadn't a beta reader and i'm looking for one) :-)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:** I have borrowed some HUGE quotes from my other favorites shows and movies. I hope you don't mind :).This story was written like a prologue for a bigger story i'm writing but i decided to share this one like a character piece.

**Dedications:** Especially to one of the nicest person i have ever met in Internet: Katherine Gilbert who has shared her talent and kindness with so many people whose poem that i call "Lifetime after lifetime" was the inspiration and basis to my webpage. To Rob because he has become his son into a new JAG fan and Ronnie just for being always with me. I love you sister!

BTW My English sucks since my mother tongue is not English *************************************************************************

Once, a long, long time ago, all people had four legs and two heads. And then the gods threw down thunderbolts, and split everyone into two. Each half then had two legs and one head. But the separation left both sides with a desperate yearning to be reunited, because they each shared the same soul. And ever since then, all people spend their lives searching for the other half of their soul. 

"Prometheus " XtWP

*************************************************************************

0527 Zulu 

Christmas Eve 1999

Vietnam Memorial

- I was going to leave them at the Wall but now they are yours- said Jenny 

- No. They belong him - replied Harm. Then he left the box containing the wings at the bottom of the Wall and he honored his father as he saluted him.

********************************************************************

This show is dedicated to

Bob Hope and the USO who

have entertained our servicemen

and women in peace and war

all over the world.

*******************************************************************

And now a different conclusion...

- Mrs. Lake. I.......... - Harm turned around. Nothing. Jenny was gone. He was surprised by that just for a minute. He had so many things in his chest.. to tell her... to ask her.... Harm started to going back to his SUV.A man, his father, spent his last minutes with this woman and have kissed her. Did he deceive his mother? Jenny said no but still there were a lot of questions without answers that only she knew about.

Harm decided it was too late. He would go back to his apartment and find something to do. He was alone that Christmas Eve perhaps the following day too. Harm asked himself where Mac would be ,if she would feel so lonely as he did in that moment.

He thought in Jenny Lake one more time. He wanted to talk to her again. He asked himself what he would have made if he had been in Harm Sr 's shoes. And something stunned him when he noticed he would have made the same because those few moments were worthy enough to save this woman's life..

******************************************************************

January 3

1305 Zulu

Jag Headquarters

Harm came into the office when he saw Gunnery Sargeant Galindez who stood in attention.

- Morning Commander

- Morning Gunny. At ease. How were your holidays Gunny?

- Great sir. I have spend holidays at home with my whole family. Some of them came from Mexico. How about yours, sir?

- It must be such a crowd! My mum and my stepfather were aboard a cruise so i'm afraid my holidays wasn't so active. I spent the day with my Grandmother in Bellesville and then I came back.

- Bellesville it's a nice place, sir.

- Do you know it?

- An old friend had family there but they moved out now.

- Gunny, I......- Harm hesitated.

- Yes, sir?

- I need a little favour

- At your orders, sir.

- I need to find this woman- Harm grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Gunny Galindez

- Jenny Lake? Wasn't she...?

- Yes, she was with Bob Hope's USO

- Sir, may I ask you something?

- Do it, Gunny. 

- Why do you want to meet her?

-I'm not sure but I heard she was in the USS Ticonderoga when my father crashed down on Christmas Eve in 1969. And i want to know if she met him.

- If he was flying on a mission and she played that same day probably she never knew him.

- Maybe but i want to be sure.

- Then I'll look for her, sir.

- Thanks Gunny.


	2. Looking for a ghost

Disclaimer: in Part 1

***************************************************************** 

Gunny Galindez was at the phone...

- ...Yes, ma'am. JENNY LAKE.

-.......( voice at the phone)

- No, i don't know that, ma'am.

-.......

- Jazz. Her last job was a J-A-Z-Z album

-............

- Jason Miles. Jazz. Yes, that's it.

-............

- No idea. I told you before.

-..........

- I'll be very grateful

-............

- Yes, I'll tell him. Thank you.

- Gunny!

- Ma'am- he stood in attention

- At ease, Gunny. Just i want to ask you something

- Yes, ma'am.

- I have watched you talking to Commander Rabb. What did happen to him during my leave?

- He asked me to look for someone.

- Someone? Who? A Friend?

- Not exactly ma'am.

- So..?

Mac was burning in curiosity. Harm spent almost the whole day in court the day before and she hadn't got the chance to talk to him

- Ma'am you should ask to the Commander.

Mac gave him a funny look.

- Alright, Gunny- Mac started walking directly to Admiral's office leaving Gunnery Sargeant Victor Galindez with a guilty and worried expression on his face.

Mac wanted to know who was that "someone". A woman. It has to be a woman. A flash of jealousy ran her spine before she could stop it. There were a lot of things she wished to tell him but it was impossible.

Something had happened between them. Their old friendship had dissappeared and another feeling came up. She wondered if he could feel this strong attraction between them. While they were working together before he came back to his flying they were almost like brother – and - sister as she said to Jordie once.

She had feelings for Harm but she hid them so well that anyone at the office seemed notice it. However she still felt the same and she could swear that attraction was mutual.

- What am i going to do with you Harm?- she murmured to herself

*************************************************************************

Gunny, Tiner, Bud and Harm where in Harm's office

- Sir, I tried to track her using all contacts i had but she vanished without trace. Her name wasn't in any Social Insurance List 

- Tiner and I used Internet but her album was released in 1976.Nothing ever since 

- And the address given by the recording company is old. She moved out several years ago 

- I know and just let me thank you for your hard work 

- But if you let us we will keep trying

Harm stayed quiet and then he said:

- No, I think you have done a lot for me. Perhaps if she is in the darkness it's because she wanted to be in that way. And as you have told me it's likely Jenny never met my father. I...

Harm was interrupted by a knock. It was Mac.

- Harm...Hey , are you having a "Guys' talk"?- she smiled – I arranged a meeting with P.O Russel Frazier in the McHalland case. We will have to meet him in Norfolk tomorrow at 1400 and i need the folder with the result from the lab in Quantico, please.

Harm gave a look at Tiner still in the office

- Do you need anything else, Sir? 

- No, dimissed. Thanks.

She got close to his desk and what she saw called her attention

- Hey. How nice! Vinilus! Years since I used to heard them at Uncle Harold's . Ummmm let me see "Freedom Sessions" Miles- Lake. She was great. I didn't know you like Classic Jazz. 

- Neither did I.I bought them just because... 

- Because...? 

- Well, I wanted to know about her. She knew my father

Mac looked at him suspicious feeling there was something else

- Have you contacted her? 

- No. The company which edited her job was absorbed by Sony.I could contact one of the administrative assistants and she gave me an address but Jenny Lake didn't live there anymore. And her name isn't in any Social Insurance Database. 

- Well, after she got married she changed her surname. 

- How do you know that? 

- Library of the Congress, Commander. There is a whole sector dedicated to Bob Hope and his crew, do you remember?- Mac couldn't resist teasing him - Nahhh....I read an article about her in Cosmopolitan last year 

- What is her name now? 

- Masterson. Her husband is Michael Masterson that famous bass player, director of Montreal Jazz Festival

Harm didn't say anything else. He looked at Bud and inmediately he stood up and said

- I'll check it out, Sir 

- Thanks, Bud 

- Do you feel ok, Harm? 

- Yes, I'm fine. 

- Do you want to talk? 

- No right now. If i find her i'll let you know

Mac noticed he was in distress but she couldn't do anything if he didn't want to talk

- Here is my folder 

- I'll see you by lunch? 

- No, I'm gonna be in court all day 

- Well, then I'll see you tomorrow 

- See ya

Mac felt downcasted. Harm didn't seem to trust in her anymore and she was really sorry about that.

*************************************************************************

Harm drove his car to the address Bud has got:7019,Wellington Road, Mc Lean Virginia.

Nice neibourghood- he thought. Very stylysh and sophisticated old houses. Most of them belonged to Capitol Hill workers. Harm parked his car and then he saw an old lady seated in the garden Harm walked towards her.

- Good afternoon, Ma'am. I'm Commander Harmon Rabb

They shaked hands.

- Good afternoon, Commander and nice to meet you. I'm Jeanine Calloway. Please have a seat

Harm did it. The old lady noticed Harm hesitated and she asked him

- How can i help you? 

- I'm looking for a woman.She is a singer. Her name is Jenny Lake. She

belonged to Bob Hope's crew

Jeanine Calloway looked at the handsome officer very deeply and then she said:

- I guess you have come to the right place but i'm afraid it's too late. She died five years ago...


	3. I will remember you

- What?. That's impossible. I met her, i knew her. 

- When did you do that Commander Rabb? 

- Last Christmas Eve 

- On, no, no, no. Probably you met somebody who told you it was Jenny but she died.... Jenny was very young when she passed away. She was just 55 years old. 

- Have you got a picture of her? 

- Yes, I have several inside. Would you like to come with me?

Harm helped her giving her cane. They went into the big house. Harm noticed the noble wood used to made the furniture and delicate Limoge porcelain.

- It's a beautiful house, Ma'am. 

- It was Jenny's, Commander. She left it to me in her will. She lived here with her husband and children but they decided to move out after she was gone. I always think it's a great house for a married couple with a lot of kids playing in the ground but Jenny only had two. Here is the studio. Mmm... let me see. I found it! The old lady tried to grab the picture but it slipped from her hand and fall down to the floor. 

- Don't worry. The frame is not broken- Harm said picking them both up, the picture and the frame. Harm was stunned. The woman in the picture and that one he met in the Wall was the same. But he couldn't tell Janine Calloway that fact. It also was a surprise to see that there was an envelope behind the picture and a note written with and stylish caligraphy into it. 

- Mrs. Calloway. Could it be Jenny's? 

- Um, yes. It's her caligraphy. How strange! Her will was read after her death. I'm going to open it. I know her husband won't be upset if i do that. 

- Why would she hide it inside the frame? 

- I don't know, Commander. She loved her husband and children. And she had a lot of friends who were very found of her. I can't imagine why she put this here - she talked to Harm meanwhile she was reading the little note. 

- Oh Jesus!- her face looked pale. 

- Mrs. Calloway! Come and sit please- Harm grabbed by her arm and help her to sit in the couch 

- Are you ok? 

- Yes, yes Commander. Thank you. 

- Would you like a glass of water or something? 

- No, thanks. I'm fine 

- What happened to you? 

- Read it, Commander. Read it.

Harm took the paper.

Dear Harm:

"Little Harm" a man now. I know probably you are asking yourself if this is true or just a dream. Just take it like it is. The last step of a wonderful path to be together with the person we belong lifetime after lifetime. I have followed your career and i feel so proud of you... as if you were my own son and in a certain way you were.

I've resisted contacting you for many reasons before. But, to be honest, some unexpected dimensions of my new life are eating away at any resolve I have left. I'm lonely, uncertain of my ability to live like this. I want to come home. To you aand to your father. I need to tell you... Trust... Your father...In just one day that meant a whole lifetime. But now... he's gone... waiting for us. He doesn't know ...he doesn't know...that i'm waiting for him...that we will live again. 

The souls...come back together...different but always together...again and again...to learn. But love...souls mate eternal...mine was taken away from me to one war.

I'm writing this because i'm sure one day, you'll want to know about the truth. To explain what is unexplained. And if I falter or fail on this day, know there is an answer, a sacred imperishable truth, but one you may never hope to find alone. Chance meeting your perfect other, your perfect opposite - your protector and endangeror. Chance embarking with this other on the greatest of journeys a search for truths fugitive and imponderable. 

If one day this chance may befall you, do not fail or falter to seize it. And if one day you should behold a miracle, as I have in you, you will learn the truth is not found in science, or on some unseen plane, but by looking into your own heart. 

And in that moment you will be blessed - and stricken. For the truest truths are what hold us together, or keep us painfully, desperately apart.. 

Jennifer Marie Sarah Masterson

September 20,1994

- She wrote this in September 5 years ago- said Harm

- Yes, the same day she died - matter- of- factly answered Mrs. Calloway

A chill ran Harm's spine. She was gone but he was sure he has met her. "Souls mate eternal" she wrote in that letter plenty of confusing words but Harm was sure all had an explanation even if it was a mystical one.

- Commander, look at this- the surprised woman said- there is another sheet of paper. Seems to be another letter.

To Lt. Harmond Rabb Sr USN

Your eyes may have changed shade, but it cannot colour the soul behind them. We have come together in this life, this time only to meet in passing. You were taken away from me...we are always taken away...I know i'll meet you soon... You said we would able to make it if this were another life... I am scared for you, Harm. I can't think right now.

Oh God...my soul is so tired...sometimes it's so heartbreaking to wait...I told you i had loved David, it was the truth so i did when i met Michael...But you Harm...has been the pending matter...My question unanswered.I loved you a whole life in few hours. My skin recognized your skin. My lips still feel yours...Unlike anyone could think i have been a happy woman and i was lucky enough foor having a dear husband who has built his life around me. I loved him. I always will...But a woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets and there is a place only you live and it will be empty till i meet you again....

I won't let the fate to do this anymore...We will be together...will you recognize me? Can you make me that promise?... We will live in them...always together...If they take the right decitions we will be ok...because lifetime after lifetime we have looked for each other...Don't forget...souls mate eternal...souls mate eternal...

The letter was so confusing as the last one Harm read and it was unfinished.

- It's for my father

- Then you have to give it to him 

- I can't. He is dead.

Jeanine Calloway gave him an odd look.

- But then how is possible she... ? 

- I don't know Mrs. Calloway. But I'm sure...I can swear...I met her this Chritsmas Eve. Jenny and my father knew each other in USS Ticonderoga in 1969.I know it because she told me so and i checked in the Navy Archive and effectively Bob Hope and his troupe were aboard when my father went down in Vietnam . 

- It's a miracle then Mrs. Calloway said and put her hands in Harm's face. She was crying. 

- Jenny was, Mrs. Calloway She really was- and Harm hugged the crying lady.


	4. Till i meet you again

1800 Zulu

Jag Headquarters

Harmond Rabb jr. had thoughts about his father and Lt.Colonel Sarah Mackenzie noticed that. Something put him in that retried mood since several days ago. She wanted to ask but for some reason things between them haven't been in a easy way since he came back from the Patrick Henry. She couldn't explain it but their old relationship has lost the way and she regretted that very much

However she surprised herself when she saw how her body went straigth to Harm's office

************************************************************************* 

- Harm - Mac called him from the door

- Mac – she got in- What's up?

- I just wanted to know if you need something 

- No, thank you – Harm still had an odd expression on his face and she really started worried for him. 

- I thought i was your friend 

- You are 

- I don't think so since you're lying to me 

- Mac... 

- No, listen. I have been watching you and you are not right. You have been edgy and rather absorbed in other things since last Christmas. Please, Harm, trust me. 

- I do 

- I would like to believe you. 

They looked into each other's eyes

Harm started to speak so softly that Mac barely could listen him. He still kept his eyes on her.

- This Christmas Eve I went to the Wall to visit my father... 

Mac's eyes filled with tears when she thought in Harm alone

- I met a woman lightening a candle to my father. It was Jenny Lake. She told me a lot of things. She talked to me about her relationship with my father; how he saved her life; how she knew him for a few hours. 

- They were closed? 

- I don't know how closed anyone can be just in few hours and i couldn't ask her in that moment. I wanted to do that later. 

- Did she ask you to call her? 

- No, she couldn't because she's dead 

- What? It's impossible. Then how...?But you were looking for her... 

- I just needed more answers 

- Then that's the reason you acted so strange lately? 

- Yes. She left a letter to my father with her housekeeper. She said she got married, had a family and she was happy with her husband and children but in that letter... 

- In the letter...? 

- She said she loved my father

The silence sorrounded them for a moment

- And does it bother you? 

- I don't know Mac. It was...weird. She confessed she loved him even tough they were together just a few hours. She talked about him like she had known him her entire life.

- Maybe she had Harm – and Mac recited – "...Chance meeting your perfect other, your perfect opposite - your protector and endangeror. Chance embarking with this other on the greatest of journeys a search for truths fugitive and imponderable. If one day this chance may befall you, do not fail or falter to seize it. And if one day you should behold a miracle, as I have in you, you will learn the truth is not found in science, or on some unseen plane, but by looking into your own heart..."

- What did you just say? 

- I only remembered something my grandmother left in her diary. That book was the only thing i took with me when i ran away from my father. I suposse she wrote it and meant a lot to her because she said it was very important i learned it word by word. Jenny met your father, he helped her and even when she knew your father loved with his life to you and to your mother she felt under different circumstances they could have been together and considering what you told me he thought the same too.

Harm just looked at her. Slowly he walked towards Mac and with his right hand caressed her face and his fingers touched her lips. Warm. Flash of desire. Hearts beating. Breathes fast. Eyes locked into one another.

- What? - she asked- Why do you look at me in this way?- his touch was... 

- Nothing, Sarah. I just... - he couldn't follow. 

He was so afraid; Harm knew he was irrational but he couldn't help but thinking that she was going to be better without knowing his feelings. Harm 

He trembled. He thought for a minute in his father and his mother. During the long months without him. In the cold telegram saying his father was MIA. In the Christmas he never had in 1969.In his mother with tears trickling down her cheeks and looking at him. How treacherous he felt cuando he saw his step father for the first time despite of he knew Frank didn't deserve his almost rude remarks

And in that instant he was terrified. Panic because anything could happen to Mac or their baby. And he knew he couldn't stand it.

Meanwhile in her office Mac took one of her books from the little shelf. Very carefully she opened the book and the paper inside it. Then Mac read:

"...Nobody will never ask me to forget you because they all know that it will be impossible. Just remember this when they talk you about me: I will always stay faithful to your memory. My heart tells me I will never love any woman as I love you.

So, my love, till i meet you again, I remain forever yours..."

H

Mac smiled. They have waited so much. So many lives. So many centuries awaiting. Two souls so meant to be together. How could she find out about them? How could she know?

She had no answer. She only knew events in their lives tried to keep them apart. 

That the forces against them were unrelenting. But so was her determination. To see him again. To regain the comfort and safety they were meant to share for so long in time. Until then, she was ready to wait because souls mate eternal... 

Some days later...

Mac went to Harm's office with a big amount of folders in her arms.

- Hey, these belong to you 

- Hey, wait!. Let me get them. You should call me Mac. Too much for

you- he got up and went straight to her taking all her folders from Mac.

- Not so- she smiled.

The closeness was enervating

- Harm... 

- Ma'am, Sir. Admiral wants to see you both ASAP.

Harm looked at Mac. The akward moment between them was over.

- We are coming Tiner, thank you.

Tiner left.

- We have to go 

- Yeah 

- Maybe we can talk later 

- Maybe

Both seemed a little uncomfortable and both started heading towards their CO's office.

- Colonel, Commander, please have a seat. Next Friday we will have a filmimg crew visiting us. SecNav has just informed me Navy will have a new commercial to get reclutes. He has requested me to ask our entire cooperation meanwhile they are here. And that's what I want to do. 

- Are you considering Hollywood lights again, Sir? 

- Not in this Millenium, Commander, not in this millenium

And then these three officers laughed cheerfully

THE END

Note: The following Friday they met Renée Peterson and we know what happened next.

Coming Soon: my next story is related to this one.It will talk about decitions human have to take when they face their destiny and how only the greatest love can survive the time.


End file.
